Bewilderbeast
|-|Valka's Bewilderbeast= |-|Drago's Bewilderbeast= The Bewilderbeast is a monster from the 2014 Dreamworks Animation movie, How to Train Your Dragon 2. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Jhen Mohran Vs Bewilderbeast (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Lao-Shan Lung History Bewilderbeasts have been around for a long time. For example, when flying above the dragon graveyard in Vanaheim, it can been seen a large part of the landscape of the island is actually a fossilized Bewilderbeast skeleton. There are presently three known living Bewilderbeasts: the one belonging to Drago Bludvistm the one that belongs to Valka, and the Bewilderbeast from Race to the Edge, which is considerably smaller. Death Battle Info Appearance The Bewilderbeast is a dragon of truly titanic proportions, being the largest and highest ranked of all dragon-kind. It grows to about 520 feet in length and about 160 feet in height. Unlike most dragons, the Bewilderbeast has a relatively flat face, two large tusks protruding from the sides of its head, and is covered with huge, spike-like projections. It has four legs and wings, but the wings are not large enough to allow such a colossal creature to fly. Its colors range from a dirty white, through muddy gray, and on to a dark purple. Powers and Abilities * Titanic size and strength - Because of its colossal size, the Bewilderbeast has enormous power to use in a fight. It can knock over large opponents, use its tusks to gore, and even throw itself on smaller targets so as to smash them. * Ice breath - The Bewilderbeast has super-cold breath that often appears as a cold mist issuing from its mouth. It can store water in its body, and then expel it with its breath, causing massive green ice crystals to form on its target. * Aquatic abilities - Unlike many types of dragons, Bewilderbeasts cannot fly, but being aquatic in nature they are excellent sqimmers, being able to stay under water for extended periods. In spite of their size, they can swim very fast indeed. * Dragon control - A Bewilderbeast can emit a high frequency noise that will cause smaller dragons to lapse into a hypnotic-like state. Once in this state these other dragons will effectively be under the Bewilderbeast’s command. Weapons and Equipment A Bewilderbeast has a large pair of tusks thrusting forward from the sides of its head. It uses these in combat, charging in head-first, head butting its opponent, and trying to impale it on its tusks. Weaknesses and Faults * The Bewilderbeast’s dragon control is not absolute. For example, a human speaking quite close to a dragon can be enough to refocus its concentration and break the Bewilderbeast’s control. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Aquatic Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Completed Profile Category:Dragon Category:DreamWorks Characters Category:Giant Combatants Category:How to Train Your Dragon Characters Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Monster Category:Movie Combatants Category:Water Manipulator